This invention relates to novel resin impregnated fabrics which are both thermally and electrically conductive, and more specifically, to resin impregnated fabrics woven from aluminum coated glass fibers.
It is known to fabricate structural elements or parts from resin/fiber composite systems in which the fibers provide the mechanical strength and the resin serves as a matrix to maintain the fibers in alignment. The fiber material is often in the form of a fabric woven from yarn, i.e. relatively loose strands of twisted or untwisted fibers. Typically the fibers may be made of glass, or other reinforcing materials having the desired characteristics. The fabric is then impregnated with a suitable resin, such as an epoxy, polyester, polyimide or polysulfone resin, to form what is known as prepreg material (prepreg) which, generally speaking, comprises flat sheets of fabric impregnated with uncured resin. Layers of prepreg are typically laminated and cured at an elevated temperature and pressure to form the desired article.
Prepreg may be used to fabricate molded parts, as well as flat sheets for use, for example, when making honeycomb sandwich materials. To form the finished product or part, the prepreg is laminated by applying heat and pressure to multiple overlaying layers of prepreg in a mold or a so-called "lay-up".
Prepreg materials wherein the fibers are made of glass are particularly well adapted for high strength/lightweight applications, for example, in the aircraft and aerospace industries. In such a composite the material acts as reinforcement adding mechanical strength.
For many applications present prepreg laminate materials are unsuitable because of their poor electrical conductivity, i.e. high dielectric characteristics. For example, in the field of structural materials, it is well known that plastic surfaces are subjected to a build-up of static electricity. The usual solution is to coat the surface with a conductive paint. Similarly, electronic instruments require EMI shielding. Because of the dielectric characteristics of prepregs, metals or other electrically conductive materials are presently used for such casings. Also, to render plastic surfaces reflective, as is required for dish-antennae, for example, the surfaces must be flame sprayed with aluminum or a similar material if the dish-antennae are constructed of prepreg.
Thus, as a result of their lack of thermal or electric conductivity, plastic materials in general and prepregs in particular are either unusable for certain applications or they require a special treatment of their surfaces, normally the application of a separate coating. Where the electric and thermal characteristics of prepreg prevent its use altogether, an otherwise advantageous, e.g. inexpensive and readily worked, material is lost. Where the prepreg material requires the application of surface coatings and the like to give it the required conductivity, the cost of the finished product is increased. More importantly, surface coatings require periodic maintenance and/or replacement which adds to the cost of using such products and, unless conscientiously performed, may render the products inoperative until the surface coating has been repaired or replaced. Further, the additional weight of a conductive surface coating can be a significant disadvantage, e.g. in the aerospace industry. As a result, other materials, primarily metals, continue to be extensively used for applications where plastic materials and in particular prepregs could be advantageously employed from a structural point of view.
Thermal conductivity is applicable to better permit heat transfer, e.g. during heat molding operations. Thermal conductivity may also be applicable for heat dissipation, for example in electrical circuitry.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a prepreg material which could be structurally utilized and which has the necessary electric and thermal conductivity so that it can be employed for the dissipation of static electricity for EMI shielding, as a lightning strike protection, for reflective surfaces, etc.